The present invention relates to an anti-glare device.
Anti-glare devices are well known to those skilled in the art for use in various fields and in various suitably adapted constructional forms. These anti-glare devices basically all comprise an arrangement for filtering light with at least one passive or active polarizer-analyzer-system and are equipped with further filter elements, in particular IR- and UV-blocking filters. Active systems with liquid crystal cells or other electro-optical components, particularly such as are used for welding masks, have refined electronic controlling means, sensor arrangements, adjustment means and voltage-supply circuits in order to satisfy the various needs and demands required by the specific usage of the light protection filter.
A welding mask with an electro-optical light filter system is described in DE-35,36,678. The viewing window is anchored in the protective mask by means of a specially formed frame and electric connection wires lead to the individual electronic parts, sensor elements and current supply parts which are individually attached to the interior of the protective mask. The deficiencies in such an arrangement become app rent during use, in particular during wet weather or under other difficult working conditions. Such arrangements are very prone to malfunction and are very difficult to protect against dust and humidity. Replacement of boiled or functionally damaged viewing windows is complicated, unpracticable and also costly.